Heaven is Wrapped in Chains
by Strange Amairaini XIII
Summary: Will Gregory be able to get Antoinette back when her brother and father stand in the way? Sequel to Cicatriz.
1. Bathroom

Now before you kill me, I would like to say that I have waited untill summer to start on the sequel because I didn't have enough time and plus I was thinking of how to end it. Not to mention that I didn't have internet for months because of money issues. Like I said before, **this is the final sequel****. **So if you don't like the ending, don't ask to continue it because I won't do it. I want to move on from this section of Fanfiction.

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Little Vampire. Antoinette and her family are the only ones I own.**

* * *

Gregory found himself in a cottage. It was a nice one that was furnished with wooden furniture. No weird technology was in sight and that somehow soothed his confusion in him. He felt like he was in a dream. One that he would love to dwell in for eternity. It reminded him of his sweet home where he grew up in Germany. Soft footsteps told him that he was not alone in this sanctuary. Headwhipping in the direction the sound was coming from, it was the girl that haunted his dreams!

This time the girl was dressed in a fashion that was popular with the female gender back in his human life. The girl approached him and now he could clearly see her face.

" You! " Gregory hissed, earning a smile from the girl. "What are you doing here in my dream, Antoinette? "

Antoinette laughed sweetly. "This is not a dream. It is The Land of Oblivion." She said, moving around till she sat down in a leather chair.

" _The Land Of Oblivion_...?" Gregory repeated. He had never heard of it. All this was starting to make him uncomfortable.

Antoinette nodded. " Yup. It's where all vampires go when they bite a fellow vampire and vice versa at the same time. They both slip into a different dimension called The Land Of Oblivion. Time passes so slow here that when you return to Earth, time has not passed. "

It took several minutes for Gregory to take in all the information. " How do you know this? Have you been here before?" he asked, observing her intently.

" Nope."

The Sackville-Baggs vampire cocked his head to a side in confusion. " Then how do you know all that? "

Turning around, she pointed to a metal sign that hanged above her. It read " Welcome to The Land Of Oblivion. Please enjoy your stay." Along with what Antoinette had just said.

Gregory felt like a dumbass now. " Oh." Was all he said.

Antoinette smirked at his expression, feeling triumphant and superior. "We can leave whenever we want. The catch is whether we want to leave or not."

He gave her a look. "Of course I want to leave!" He immediately said.

Raising her eyebrow, Antoinette rolled her eyes. " Are you sure? If you really did, then you would have disappeared the minute you said it. But alas, you are still here. Why is that, Gregory? " She slowly got up and started walking toward him. " Perhaps you don't really want to go just yet."

The distance between them were a few inches now. A few more steps and she will be close enough to kiss him.

Gregory gulped, his dark blue eyes fixated on her red full lips. They looked so tempting to kiss. Oddly, he knew how they felt against his even though he had never kissed the girl. It was like a distant memory in the back of his mind that told him how they felt. He couldn't resurface the memory clearly, so he just abandoned the attempt.

"Perhaps you want to be peaceful and tranquil for once. And this place is just perfect for that. All those problems on Earth can't get you here. It is a sanctuary. " Antoinette continued on, smiling. "We should double-bite often, don't you think so? " She covered her mouth with a pale hand as she giggled.

_She is right. I do want to stay here. _Gregory thought as he took another look around the cottage. He wondered what was outside.

" Outside there is an endless ocean." Antoinette said as if she read his mind. "By the way, I can read your mind. "

Gregory did a double take, looking at her stunned."What?_"_

Another giggle came out of her mouth. " Mates can read each others minds.

_And talk telepathically like this._ The young male did another double take as he heard her voice in his puzzled mind.

" But we are not mates! " He protested.

His self-assumed mate rolled her eyes at his denial. " Then how can I read your mind and speak in it? Eh? "

For once, the arrogant cocky eldest son of Fredrick The Great was at loss for a reply.

After a couple of minutes of awakard silence, Gregory finally replied. "Explain please."

The beauty of a girl sighed as if she hated explaining things. " My dad Jacques...well the whole Elder Council did not agree with our mating, so father surpressed our memories and made new ones to fill their spots. Silly father did not know that he just surpressed my human side's memories and not my vampire side because he is not aware of it. "

" So I am speaking with the vampire side not the human? " Gregory asked, trying to get his confusion straighten.

Antoinette nodded. " Oui. Only vampires are allow in Land Of Oblivion, my human side is sleeping you could say."

He didn't know why she had two sides in the first place. But then again, there hasn't been many dhampirs in history.

"Sit Gregory." She instructed, pointing to the chair she sat before. "I'm going to resurface the memories that my father surpressed. Shouldn't be too hard."

Surprisingly, he did not object but did as she said, curious to see what she was going to do.

The dhampir girl took a deep breath as she removed her raven hair from her china porcelain doll face, her cat green eyes focused on the boy before her.

" Close your eyes and stay still." Antoinette whispered, using two fingers to touch Gregory's temples. He felt two small stings from her fingers but he did not stir as she ordered.

Suddenly, Gregory felt that he was not alone in his mind. Another entity had stepped into the huge deep hole that was Gregory Sackville-Baggs's mind. As a reflex, he became tense and alert.

_Relax_. Antoinette whispered, touching the edges of his mind. She digged deeper and deeper into his mind, looking for the buried memories that meant so much to her.

The memories were locked in a box with chains all over it. Such confinement angered the young dhampir. She broke the chains and the box, letting the precious memories into freedom.

With a tired sigh, Antoinette exited out of his mind. Getting into someone's mind was tough work that can exhaust any regular vampire.

The forgotten memories hit Gregory like a lightning bolt. His eyes widened as his mind played them all at amazing speed that made his head hurt. It took several minutes for his head to be straight and be able to think of what he just saw.

" _Liebe_ " Gregory breathed, his lips twitching into a worried frown at the girl who had just collapsed on the floor from exhaustion.

He picked up Antoinette bridal style and laid her on a crimson suede couch.

" You remember now. " Antoinette whispered, smiling weakly at him.

Gregory smiled back. "Yes, now rest. I can sense you are tired." He said, gently moving away her black tresses from her face. "We have all the time in the world as you said."

"Alright." His mate replied, closing her eyes and falling into a deep slumber that was surely gonna give her strength back.

The young boy explored the cottage while she slept. The cottage was fit that they could live here for a long time. It had a closet that was supplied with blood to last for at least four months. He found clothing from every century in the bedroom.

As he sat back in the living room in a chair across from the couch that Antoinette was sleeping on so he could watch her, Gregory drank blood in a champagne glass and thought.

Surely, they will have to return to face the problems on Earth. It saddened him that Antoinette will not remember who he was or any of this because she would be her human side when they returned. Back to the arms of her twin Axel and to the luxurious world known as the Elder Council. A place that was forbidden to a freak of a vampire like him.

Perhaps his father is allowed to enter that world , being Fredrick The Great after all, but the man swore that he will never associate with the Council again.

His family no longer belonged with the Damned since they were human and he wasn't.

The only good thing he found in his vampirism is that he was somewhat similiar to Antoinette, his mate.

But he was not strong enough to take on Axel, not yet. Lots of patience was required for the plan he had to take Antoinette back.

" Patience...lots of patience.." Gregory murmured before taking the last sip of the rich crimson liquid.

Antoinette fluttered her eyes open and smiled when she saw Gregory. Slowly and delicately, she sat up on the couch.

Then with a small wave, Gregory's mate vanished into thin air. "I assumed that she is back on Earth now, time is waiting for me to return as well." He mumbled to himself.

* * *

**Every chapter title is a song by the wonderful inspirating Japanese Rock band the GazettE. The song 'Bathroom' is about meeting someone in a dream-like state so it kind of fits this chapter.**

**Review or screw it.**


	2. Forbidden

**I finally got myself to write the next chapter. I'm such a lazy person. I had such a hard time deciding the name of this chapter. Anyway, I have been thinking of rewriting Angel In Disguise and Cicatriz since I've looked at it and saw many grammar mistakes and I would like to make it better. I added a poll on my profile, asking for your opinions.**

**SO GO VOTE!**

**Disclaimer: - insert witty line saying I don't own The Little Vampire here-**

* * *

**Axel's POV**

Antoinette should have not gotten detention! We are suppose to blend in with the humans! This was not going well with her getting detention. And with that fool no less!

_Gregory Sackville-Baggs must die._

But how? According to our ancient laws, I cannot kill a vampire unless he has committed a crime that deserves death as the punishment. Like killing another vampire.

Yes, that will work. With his history of causing trouble and his bad temper, Gregory can easily kill one of our kind. Or at lease be framed. Perhaps getting rid of that dimwit that my father calls assistant will be simple. Just snap his neck in a dark corner of the castle and convince that Sackville scumbag to go there. Yes. Will be easy.

And Gregory will be out of our lives.

A smile came upon my lips.

* * *

**Antoinette's POV**

The first thought that I had when I woke up and had Gregory on me as I laid on the floor. Just take off our clothes and you would have a very embarrassing situation. Not that I wouldn't enjoy it. Oh my god, what the hell am I thinking?

No no no! I must not think of having sex with Gregory! No no! Think of something else, Antoinette! Think of..butterflies! Yes pretty purple butterflies...that would look lovely on his skin. Damnitt.

"Dude, get the hell of me." I grunted as I try to push him off me. Boy was he heavy! A blush appeared on my cheek as I felt a hand on my breasts.

Damn pervert.

Gregory mumbled something I couldn't hear or understand but did not wake up or move. Ugh.

His face was in my neck, my skin tingling because of his soft breathing. His black hair blended in with mine as it was on the floor. I wanted to run my fingers through it. It looked so soft and silky.

I sighed. Why did I feel like this? It was wrong, was it not?

My head was filled with questions and urges that I could not control. My breath hitched when I felt his lips against my pulse, telling me that he was awake. Then after kissing my pulse lightly, he started sucking.

A short moan came out of my mouth that made me blush and make him chuckle. Bastard.

"Gregory..." I whispered, closing my eyes as he continued his actions. Oh yes, I give up. No one will know, right? It will be our secret.

His lips then trailed up my neck , my jaw line, and finally my lips.

Of course, I kissed the bloody fool back. What girl wouldnt? Those lips just felt...so good.

My hands slowly ran up and down his back as I opened my mouth to give him access which he took fully, his tongue exploring every single inch of my mouth. Then my hands rested on the hair on the nape of his neck, playing with it.

As if I pressed a switch, Gregory started grinding his hips into mine. The hand that was on my breasts came down under my shirt, slowly touching my skin sensually.

Reality finally hit me and I broke the kiss, panting heavily. "Get off me." I growled, finally pushing him off. Gregory looked at me with confused hurt dark blue eyes but I didn't say anything else. Just stood up and gather my things. This was too much. I had just made out with the guy I thought I hated. What was happening?

"Antoinette..wait!" Gregory pleaded, standing up and grabbing my hand. My blazing green eyes glared at him. "Let me go!" I shook his grip off before running out of the classroom.

* * *

Gregory slammed his fist on one of the wooden desks, almost breaking it. Everything was going so great. He would have almost taken her. The vampire could still feel her lips against his, her chest pressing to his chest, her hands in his hair.

A groan came from him as he replayed the last moments in his head. He wanted her. No. He _needed _her. Badly.

Antoinette Daliet will be his. No matter what.

* * *

"Leave me alone, Axel." was the first thing I said when I arrived home. Axel was all over me, scorning me for getting detention again. Sometimes choking him sounded so tempted. And this was one of those times. My twin dragged me to the living room where Zexion was playing _Kingdom Hearts Re: Chain of Memories_. Axel kept going on about how I should not gather attention to myself.

"It would also be a good idea to have good grades and a nice relationship with our teachers." He said.

"It would also be a good idea to shut the fuck up." I muttered under my breath, watching my friend play.

Axel, having inhuman hearing, heard me of course. But I really didn't care. "What's wrong with you, Netty?" he asked, leaning in and brushing my hair out of my face gently and staring at me with his concern green eyes.

Shock appeared on his face when I slapped away his hand. "Nothing is wrong, okay?" I snapped, standing up from the couch I was sitting on. Muttering bad words under my breath, I marched angrily to my room. I wanted to be alone to clear out my puzzled mind.

Nothing made sense anymore.

Stupid Gregory.

* * *

**And there goes Chapter two! ^^ Took me days to finish this due to my lazyness. ^^a Anyway, the chapter title is a song by Moi Dix Mois. I was listening to them a lot while writing this chapter. I will try to update as soon as I can. **

**Remember to review and vote!**


End file.
